In the locker room
by Saint Hunter
Summary: When Dash is sent to the locker room early he sees another boy doing something with a photo that ends up getting him oddly aroused.


In the locker room

Author: Sweet Innocent

This is my first fic so I don't know how good it'll be. At some point last weekend I was struck with an idea, and I think this will be a one shot, unless reviewers tell me to do otherwise. If it isn't too much of a hassle I'd prefer grammatically correct reviews.

Warnings: Slash (guy on guy). If you do not like this then do not read it. Don't flame since you've been told what this fic contains.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, any of its characters, and any stuff like that.

Summary: When Dash is sent to the locker rooms early he sees another student doing something with a photo and gets oddly aroused.

Pairings: Danny-Dash

Rating: M

As he was walking to the locker rooms after a somewhat brutal tackling in a game of football they were playing during gym the anger at the coach for sending him off the field early was the only thing that registered in Dash's mind. He had tripped right before Kwan had tackled him. It wasn't a major injury, but the coach thought he should play it safe.

This was not the case as soon as he had entered the room and saw the only other student not outside for the next thirty or so minutes. Fenton had had a doctor's note to excuse him from the class today, but the coach had made him stay in the locker room for he entire class. Evisently he had found a way to pass the time.

He had walked in on Danny Fenton jacking off. At any other time he probably would've either hurt Fenton or just left the locker room in disgust, but today something different was running through his mind. He had seen that unlike most guys in their year Fenton had decided to look at a picture of a guy to get off.

Dash had known he was gay since last summer, but he had never thought of Fenton in any way other than as a target for him to take frustration out on. Now he had realized that Fenton still hadn't cum or noticed Dash's presence.

"You know that there're better ways of doing that, right?" Dash said.

"Huh, what, oh, Dash, um... This isn't what it looks like." Was the smaller boys reaction.

"Really? Cos' it sure seems that you were wanking to a dirty picture of some toned hunk."

"Oh, so I guess you're more observant than I gave you credit for then."

"Sure seems that way, but don't worry. I'm not going to tell anyone."

"Really? Wow, thanks." Was what Danny thought, but in his mind he was wondering what had caused Dash's uncharacteristic kindness. Dash must have noticed the look on his face.

"So you know, I'm the same way. And since I'm guessing you're wondering what the catch is, I want to fuck you."

This statement put a lot of questions in Danny's head. He had always found Dash attractive, with his perfectly chiseled muscles, and finely sculpted facial features, but to think that this being that he regarded as so perfect would actually want him was somewhat new. Despite all of this the only thing he could say was, "O-okay then."

"Well lets get started," Said Dash as he grabbed the lube from his locker.

He slicked one finger and inserted it into the smaller males entrance, then did the same with two more. He lubed up his own cock, then scissored his finger, quickly pulled them out, and equally as fast replaced them with his lubricated erection.

As he (Dash) pushed deeper Danny began to moan softly. This succeeded in making Dash harder and more eager to come. Dash pulled back, then thrust harder into Danny's ass. He continued to do this, again and again, for a long time. Through all of this Danny's moans had been becoming louder and more frequent and suddenly he (Danny) came. As his (Danny's) entrance suddenly tightened Dash was forced to cum as well.

As they entered the showers Dash commented on how he might miss gym again if every time they were in here alone would be like that.

They managed to get clean and dressed just before the other guys came in to shower and change.

When Tucker asked him how bad it was Danny could only smirk and comment that it wasn't that bad.

Well that was my first attempt at a fic so please tell me how I can make it better. I also really hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
